Leo's ways to annoy a teacher
by Goddess of power33881
Summary: Leo gets mad at one of his teachers one day and creates a list. The title explains it all. R


**Hey everyone I hate my teachers so much for the extra home work that we have that I invented this. Leo's take on teachers these days.**

Leo's p.o.v.

_What happened: "Sit down Leo" the wrinkled hag snarled. what I was thinking:MAKE ME BITC* What happened: "Of course Ms. Dowling" I hate math and so do a lot of other kids so here dear readers of g o p33881 (can I call you that?) **(you can call me anything we're gonna be married soon)** is a list made by yours truly published by G O P33881:_

1. When the teacher says to "take a seat", you answer "take it where".  
2. When the teacher calls your name at roll call, you answer "Absent".  
3. When she calls roll, you answer "yo mama".  
4. When the teacher says something, you say "is that so?"  
5. If you so happened to not turn in your homework say, your class pet ate it.  
6. Tell your teacher you'll turn in your homework, as soon as your parents finish doing it.  
7. Tell your teacher you did not turn in your homework because you were watching TV.  
8. Fold your homework into a cootie-catcher.  
9. Fold your homework into a paper airplane and fly it to the teacher's desk. Extra points if it hits the teachers head.  
10. Beg your teacher for extensions on reports.  
11. Whisper to your neighbor during a test, but claim it was the sugar ants on the floor.  
12. Argue with your teacher about your test grade and claim it was supposed to be one or two points higher than it actually is.  
13. While your teacher is grading papers in class, sharpen your pencil. Very loudly.  
14. When the teacher says to stop, covertly break the lead and say "but it's not sharpened".  
15. Roll your pencil across the desk.  
16. Do drum rolls with your pencil. Use the head of the person in front of you as the cymbals.  
17. Never bring a pen or pencil so you always have to borrow one from the teacher.  
18. Return the pencil to the teacher, with the eraser end all chewed and slobbery.  
19. Use crayon for important assignments. Purple crayon.  
20. Lean your chair back so that it is balancing on only two legs. Extra points if you fall over backward.  
21. Covertly chew gum in class. Extra points if you snap and crack it with out being caught.  
22. When possible, eat food in class. Loud, crunchy food.  
23. Go into the graphics options on the school computers, click graphics properties and click on rotation. Rotate 180 degrees. Extra points if the teacher can't find out how to get it back the way it was.  
24. Put wads of chewed gum on the end of your pencil.  
25. Ask to be excused to the bathroom. Even if you just came from recess lunch.  
26. When the teacher asks a question, raise your hand. If the teacher calls on you, ask if you can go to the bathroom.  
27. Ask if you can be excused to go to the bathroom, then take a tour arround the school.  
28. Put too many staples on your paper when you staple it. Extra points if you make a good design with them.  
29. Write so small on your paper that the teacher can barely read it.  
30. Bring brightly colored notebook paper to write on. Examples: neon pink, purple, red, orange, green…and so on.  
31. Blurt out the answers to the teachers questions.  
32. When your teacher asks a question, wiggle in your seat and shout "I know, I know!"  
33. When the teacher ask a question, wave your hand like a palm tree in a hurricane and say "pick me, pick me!" When the teacher finally calls on you, say "never mind".  
34. Raise your hand. When the teacher calls on you, look innocent and say "I was just stretching".  
35. Raise your hand. When the teacher calls on you say "I wasn't paying attention".  
36. Make basket shots with every paper you want to throw away. Extra points if you get a basket.  
37. When the teacher calls on you, tell her the longest personal story you know.  
38. When the teacher says "Pay attention please" reply "how much should I pay?"  
39. When the teacher calls on you, talk so softly that the teacher can barely hear you. When she tells you to speak up, pretend to be dead on your desk.  
40. When the teacher calls on you say "finally"—Even if you where picked first.  
41. Count how many times your teacher says um. At the end of the period, present the grand total at the end of class.  
42. For your book report, choose the shortest book with the most pictures you can find.  
43. Whistle while you work.  
44. Never seem to listen to directions.  
45. Right after the teacher gives directions say "huh".  
46. Comb, brush, or braid your hair in class.  
47. Bring a lizard, mouse, rat, exedra into class. "Accidentally" let it lose. Extra points if the teacher screams like a little girl.  
48. Don't work when the teacher is looking. Work when the teacher is working.  
49. Sigh, "This is boring" heavily.  
50. Laugh out loud for no reason.  
51. Don't talk to a substitute teacher because the is a "stranger".  
52. Never let your teacher finish a sentence without an interruption.  
53. After everything your teacher says say "That's what you think".  
54. If you have a substitute teacher, ask you and your friends to sit in all different places so that the substitute's seating chart is all messed up.  
55. Track sand into the classroom by "accident".  
56. Keep dropping your pencil.  
57. Call her "grandma".  
58. Call him "grandpa"  
59. Throw lots of spit wads.  
60. Fall asleep in class. If the teacher wakes you, say "aww, I was dreaming you were actually nice".  
61. After class, cover every inch of the dry-erase board with dry-erase marker so that the teacher can not write anything on it.  
62. Hide other books inside of text books and appear to be reading the text book.  
63. After every time the teacher explains something ask "is that going to be on the test?"  
64. After every time the teacher explains something say "well, duh".  
65. Make up humorous excuses for being late.  
66. Forget to have your parents make excuses for being late.  
67. Yell "Yessssssssss" after every time you finished something. Anything.  
68. Annoy Ms. Thompson. AT ALL COST.  
69. If Mr. Corley walks by, whistle innocently, and when he turns his back, run fast.  
70. Make animal shows on projector.  
71. Read your math book when you are supposed to be reading history. If the teacher asks why, say "oh, how did that get there?"  
72. Read comic books hidden in your text books.  
73. Ask a teacher how old she is. When she replies, put your hand over your heart and say "WOW!"  
74. Ask the same question the teacher just finished answering 10 minutes ago.  
75. Knock a heavy text book off your desk again…and again…and again….and again….  
76. Keep finding an excuse to keep walking in front of the projector.  
77. Smudge up your paper so that it is hard to read.  
78. Ask for help on something. Then say "never mind". Then ask for help on the same thing 2 minutes later to annoy your teacher.  
79. Make animal bunny ears to the teacher if she/he is infront of the projector.  
80. Read out loud during silent reading time.  
81. Pretend to fall asleep instead of following instructions. Then say "I don't get it".  
82. Doodle on your desk. Big, hard to ignore doodles.  
83. Write stupid questions on your desk.  
84. Put messages in your textbooks.  
85. Always write in marker. Bright neon marker colors.  
86. While the teacher is talking, roll your eyes. Then yawn and stretch. After that, gaze longingly out the window. Keep looking at the clock every five minutes. Sigh. Very loudly.  
87. Whistle very loudly when the teacher is trying to concentrate.  
88. Never look up a word in the dictionary. Always ask your teacher.  
89. Make your id picture hard to read.  
90. Put staples all over the floor.  
91. If you have the guts, start a food fight. ?  
92. Come in just after the bell every day.  
93. Complain about the food at the school cafeteria.

**You like? Yes, no leave me a comment. BYEEE**


End file.
